1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of an organic electroluminescent (hereunder EL for short) display and a manufacturing method thereof, to an electro-optic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and to an electronic device. In particular the invention is one where, in a manufacturing method for a display incorporating microstructures made with drive circuits for organic EL elements, the organic EL display can be manufactured extremely efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there is a method of manufacturing an electronic device using microstructures made with electronic circuit elements (refer for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,545, 5,824,186, 5,783,856, and 5,545,291).
That is, there is a manufacturing method which uses microstructures, and which enjoys for example the advantage that even with a configuration where a plurality of electronic circuits are scattered over a substrate of an electronic device, the semiconductor material need not be wasted.
Therefore, the present inventors and others, as a result of earnest research, as a means of utilizing microstructures in an organic EL display and a manufacturing method thereof, have completed a manufacturing method for obtaining an organic EL display involving firstly, making a drive circuit for an organic EL element within a microstructure and arranging this on a transparent substrate, and then performing in sequence; a wiring forming step a transparent electrode forming step, an emissive layer forming step and a cathode forming step. However while undoubtedly it has been shown that the organic EL display can be manufactured while enjoying the advantages from such a microstructure, in practice in order to mass produce the organic EL display with a profit base, further improvement is desired. Furthermore, this type of problem is also a common problem for electro-optic devices other than organic EL displays.